Arranged
by Zero F
Summary: She was engaged to a man she knew she wouldn't love. Her heart said so, her mind said so. He's just like everyone else. He's selfish and greedy. Or so she thought. Will he be able to prove her wrong? KL


**Well, it just popped into my head, so enjoy! Really, so many arranged marriage stories out there, so I decided to do things a little…different.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sunrise and/or Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny.

* * *

**_Arranged_**

With the moon shining at its brightest, the night of the celebration remained beautiful. Though there was something missing. Her happiness.

The party had just begun, and the guest of honor, as you might say, has yet to reveal her form. Yes, the guests had continued to enjoy themselves, but the celebration was not complete without the princess. Little did they know what she has been doing.

Up in her own room, the beautiful princess everyone was waiting for was crying her heart out. How could her parents do this to her? How could they force her upon the strongest bond between a man and a woman, to someone she didn't even know? She is also yet to see him.

A knock was heard against the decorated white doors of her room. Small, delicate knocks, assuring her that whoever was the cause of the noise was there to comfort her. "Lacus, honey," a soft voice from the door was heard. With her face buried against a soft pillow, she could barely hear the voice of her own mother.

"Look, dear," the woman started off. "Your father and I absolutely _know _that this man is perfect for you." Her voice sounded much like her daughter's. _'How would __**you**__ know? I've barely had any freedom in choosing who to be with, how can you ever have a hope of knowing who I could possibly love?' _Those words kept repeating themselves in her mind. Every single word was the same, as if it was etched in her brain. With those thoughts, she let her tears flow freely, soaking the damp pillow.

Patting her daughter's back, the woman went on to say, "Your guests are waiting. It'd be rude to keep them as so." With those words, the younger woman rolled over, her face meeting her mother's. Mrs. Clyne curved her lips to a smile, but not her usual one. It was a smile of sadness, a smile of guilt. She saw her daughter's puffy red eyes and began to come closer, pulling her beloved daughter into a loving, motherly embrace.

Closing her eyes, the young pink-haired woman let out small noises and a few more droplets of her tears. Nothing has ever made her cry like this before. Sure, she almost did so when she scraped her knee as a child. She could've sworn it hurt like hell, but she never thought this much pain could be caused as it did. Her mother kept giving her pats on her back, softly whispering a _'There there, everything's going to turn out all right,' _every once in a while.

"Lacus honey," the older Clyne repeated. "Today is a special day, at least come down and greet your guests a happy time at the celebration." Sighing, the mother gave up as her daughter continued sobbing. "Your father and I are only doing this to ensure your future happiness." Again, the voice in the back of the young girl's mind wouldn't stop answering back. _'My future happiness huh? What makes you so sure? What about my present one then?'_

The older figure began to move away from the smaller one. Now, no one was there for her. _Just perfect. _With troubled eyes, Mrs. Clyne began to speak again. "I know you wouldn't believe me, but…" That was just the perfect way to start a comforting sentence. Oh, but the woman carried on. "I felt like this once, but don't let it get to you. It'll pass, and you can begin a new life; a better one. Just do this for me Lacus," her mother pleaded.

'_For her, I'll try…' _The young pink-haired girl rose to her feet. Her mother's lips curved into a joyous smile. How she loved seeing her mother's beloved smile. "Come now, we have to get you all fixed up," the older woman happily exclaimed as she gently tugged on her daughter's sleeve rushing her to the bathroom. She knew deep in her heart that this man was meant for her daughter. The girl known as Lacus sighed heavily. _'Only for my parents,' _she thought.

With her silk dress, she slowly descended her mansion's staircase. Bright lights emitting from their chandelier brightened up the room. As soon her pinkish dress made from translucent material was visible, everyone admired her beauty. Every young man in the room, married or not, drooled over her pure, innocent and perfect body. Every man but one…

Lacus walked around the crowded room. Every single person there was either her parents' friend, or their son or daughter. They greeted her, but she did nothing else but wave back. Neither did she care, nor did she know about anyone in the room, but there was someone that caught her attention. He wore a black tuxedo. His messy brown hair covered his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, she knew it. _'He's probably married by now anyway,' _she assumed. Soon, however, she shrugged her thoughts and went outside. Ah, nothing but the cool night breeze could refresh her thoughts. She stood in their garden, anxious for the night to finally end.

Walking around, she gently caressed the roses, sighing miserably. "I see Ms. Clyne isn't having a fun time at her own ball," a man said from behind her. Startled, the woman rapidly turned around. It was the same man who caught her attention earlier.

"Why do you say that?" asked the lovely lady. The man merely chuckled, but the girl sighed even louder. He admired her voice, her frame. _'She's perfect. Only if I could help her…'_

"Tell me," the man began. The smile on his lips faded as he guided her to a bench. Both sat down, having support for their discussion. "What bothers you in this lovely night?" he continued to ask. Silence. The midnight breeze blew their hair. It was already that late. Her heart was aching, and he knew it. He just didn't know why. "Please," he began again. "Tell me."

A tear formed on the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her cheek wipe it away. It was his. Her heart raced, and so did his. This man was different. She leaned over to him, pressing against his hand with her own. Her head was against his chest. She finally had a shoulder to cry on.

"Am I allowed to know Ms. Clyne's worries now?" the man questioned as he smiled. He looked down at her pretty face, amethyst meeting sapphire in a caring gaze. Blood rushed up to her cheeks, giving it a cute shade of pink. "Alright," she muttered.

He pulled her closer to his chest, ready to listen. "Well," she began. "You know why my parents are holding this ball, right?" she asked softly. He gave a slight nod of approval, noticing where she's going with her story. "Anyway, my mother says I'll have a better life with my new fiancé, but…" she stopped. Again, tears started to form on the corners of her eyes. "I-I-" he cut her off. "Shh, that's enough." His voice, it sounded...sweet.

"Let me just finish." He nodded as he helped her get up. Both straightened up their clothes. "I-I know, my parents keep telling me that he's the perfect guy for me, but…" He pulled her into a tight embrace, understanding what she meant. She buried her face in his chest as he placed a hand behind her head to support her. _'His heart…' _she wondered as she listened.

Now, she really did have a shoulder to cry on…but it only made things worse. "I don't want to be with a man I've never even met before," she choked out. "I, I just _know _he's just like those others that try to convince my parents. He's another one of those worthless jerks that only want me for my parents' money!" She wanted to be with him…_she wanted to be his._

"Well, don't worry," he said reassuringly as he led her back to the mansion. "You'll get over your fears. Trust me on that one." He smiled at her. His smile…it always made her happy, even though they just met. He was the only one who could fix her situation. He was the only one she needed. Somewhere deep in her thoughts, she knew they couldn't be together…it was too good to be true.

"I-I'm sorry…" His eyes glanced at her smaller frame. "For what?" he chuckled. Another blush made its way onto her face. No man has ever made her feel this way. She was right. He _is _different. She looked away, knowing he was waiting for an answer. "Th-that…" she pointed to his shirt. He _knew_ she was going to do that. He knew her too well already. Lost in her own thoughts, both of embarrassment and shyness, she didn't hear his reply. He had a smile on his face. She knew it was okay.

The brunette and the princess walked hand-in-hand back inside the mansion. No one seemed to notice, and no one seemed to care. This was their time, and no one else's. "May I have this dance?" he asked with his sweet voice. Bowing down, his lips touched her knuckles, having blood rush up to her cheeks again. Shyly, she nodded. With her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, their bodies inched closer and closer. Time stopped for the couple, it was their night, and theirs alone.

'_I…I can't do this, I promised my mother I'd be with my fiancé but…' _Her thoughts were interrupted as he began to call her name. The dance stopped. Everyone's eyes went to the head of the house. Her father was up on the first floor of staircases, holding up a glass of the finest wine. "This is for my darling daughter! Lacus, come up here." The girl did as she was told, but hesitated to let go of the man she was with.

"Go," he whispered gently and smiled as he watched her elegant figure move away. One thing hit her: She never asked for his name. Disappointed, she continued to make her way to her father. _'Will I ever get to see him again?' _she asked herself. Every step she took, she looked back at him.

Now she was beside her father. She knew he was going to call her fiancé next. She just knew it. Terror filled her body and mind. So much that she couldn't move. She felt like dying the second her father calls the man's name. _'He won't be different from the others,' _her mind kept telling her. _'He won't be different from the others.'_

"Mr. Kira Yamato, please come up and meet your new fiancé." The man stepped up. Lacus couldn't believe what she was seeing. That same man with the messy brown hair, the piercing amethyst eyes, the sweet voice. On one knee, the brunette reached out for her hand. Shyly, she gave it to him, as he kissed her knuckles yet again. With his smile, a faint tint of pink came to her cheeks yet again. Their eyes met in a loving gaze. Joy filled her heart.

Oh, but she felt like dying when she realized she insulted him right at his face. She burst into tears as she ran off to give him a welcoming embrace. With her face buried on his chest, he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. _"There there, everything's going to be just fine," _his soft voice called out to her, repeating itself every second she shed her tears. Was she crying of _Joy_ or _Sorrow_? Maybe a little bit of both. Both her heart and her body melted in his arms. She was perfect for him, and he was perfect for her.

She didn't want anything else, nothing other than to be in his arms. Truly, he cared for her, and he proved so already. The crowd applauded for the new couple, and the perfect one at that. She trusted him, and deep in her heart, she knew he trusted her as well. Her attention went back to the ball and her fiancé. He was the man of her dreams. He wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her closer. She enjoyed the warmth he gave her. She enjoyed his company…she enjoyed being with him.

Seeing this, both parents smiled. "Come now you two," the woman said with a smile. "Dance!" she commanded. With a smile, she took her husband for a dance. "Join us," said the man. Without any further hesitation, the new couple danced. Though it can't be called love yet, it's making its way.

Their feet and legs moved together swiftly and gracefully. "Looks like Mr. Yamato can dance," she teased. He smiled as they continued the dance. "Oh, but Ms. Clyne isn't too bad herself," he replied. Oh how she loved hearing his voice.

Finally, the night was over. The guests made their way to their cars, chatting about the new couple on the way. "Oh, how cute they are!" said one. "My, my, looks like Ms. Clyne finally found someone she deserves!" exclaimed the other. But it didn't matter what anyone said. Compliment or not, they'll never know what happened before the dance.

As he fumbled with his keys, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Smiling, he turned around, knowing who it was immediately. "Lacus, it's one-thirty in the morning. Princesses should be asleep at this time," he joked. Her grip grew tighter. _"Is something wrong?" _he gently whispered in her ear. There was his voice again. The expression on his face turned from joy to gentle worry. She was lost in her thoughts again. "Lacus?" he called.

She shook her head, hesitating to tell him what she had in mind. "I'm leaving if you have nothing to say." This caught her attention. She didn't want him to leave. There were so many things left unsaid. Finally, she mustered up all the courage she needed. "Don't leave yet…I-I want some more time w-with you." Her face was red with embarrassment. He smiled and pulled her into a loving embrace. Nothing needed to be said. Their actions did all the talking for them.

She led him back to the garden where they first met. Everything was the same, but the feeling was different. She sat on the bench; he stood in front of her. "What was it you want to talk about?" he asked. Nervousness and fear filled her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. His arms reached out. Not to her, but something behind her. A single carnation was taken from the plant behind her. He smelled it and smiled. He knelt down, his face leveled with hers. He wanted to know what was on her mind. He wanted her to tell him.

With his hand on her forehead, her cheeks grew red. "Ki-Kira…-" her word trailed off as their eyes met in a loving gaze. She had nothing to say. Nothing needed to be said. He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, along with the carnation he picked. It blended with her hair. It was cute. Her blush grew. Shades of pink filled her cheeks. He smiled. She looked wonderful with her pink hair, her pink dress and now her pink cheeks.

Again, he placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it. He inched closer and closer. Her heart pounded. Her heart raced. His eyes met hers again. Lacus swore she died of anxiety right at that moment. She began to move, her lips brushed against his. Kira closed his eyes, and so did Lacus. Their lips parted. He took her first kiss, and she took his.

They parted, and their eyes met again. She couldn't believe what they had done. Her heart pounded at the thought of him kissing her. "Now, what was that you wanted to tell me?" She froze. She was nervous."I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm…" her words trailed off. She put a hand on her chest, seeming to ease the pain. Nothing. It did nothing. Kira's eyes widened, but never seemed to grow impatient. "Sorry."

He merely smiled, just as he did. "I understand. It's no problem." Lacus pulled him into a deep embrace. He _was _different. No one could ever replace him in her life. Not anymore.

* * *

Seigel Clyne stood on the balcony, watching the scene with the couple. He had a big smile on his face, knowing his daughter is safe. "How are they, honey?" His wife came from the room, asking of their daughter. "She couldn't be any happier," he replied.

Both parents smiled at each other. Deep in their hearts, they were glad. Glad to know their daughter has someone she truly cares for…someone she could love.

* * *

The couple sat out in the moonlight, enjoying the other's company. She sat on his lap, facing away as he held her in his arms. With closed eyes, he listened to a song she sang for him. _'Her voice is…unbelievable…' _Once the song ended, he opened his eyes.

Both stood up, not ready to end the night yet. Lacus buried her face in Kira's chest, listening to his heartbeat. _'Fast,' _she thought. It only matched her own. She closed her eyes, needing what she already has – him. Feeling a warm pair of hands wrap around her, she looked up, seeing him smile down at her. It wasn't his usual smile. It was more loving; more for her.

Their eyes met in a loving gaze, her blush-stained cheeks, yet again, catching his eye. "K-Kira," she called. He looked down at her, his expression turning from happiness confusion. "Kiss me," she commanded. Her face was red as a tomato. Whatever came into her mind, she didn't know. The girl looked down, feeling shy and embarrassed about what she just said.

She looked up at him, expecting a nice tomato-colored face. That's what she expected, that's what she got. Again, they inched closer as the tips of their noses touched, their lips brushed against one another's. She parted her lips and their tongues danced. His arms went over her shoulders, pulling her in tight.

As they parted, a shooting star caught their sight. Loving eyes met once again. Under the moonlit sky, a luminous couple has been pronounced.

* * *

Well, that was…unexpected, really. Comments on skill, and whatever is welcome. Flames will be extinguished, stomped on, put out, be used to light cigarettes, etc, etc. They're not welcome. Productive feedback only, please. There's a poll on my profile, check it out once you can! Thanks.  
-Zero


End file.
